Boy - Girl Meets World
by XioMarie87
Summary: One-Shot chapter. How it all started moving to NYC. Cory and Topanga are expecting their first child, and Shawn's departure. COMPLETE
**(A/N Post one shot. We all grew up with Boy meets World, and a newer generation with Girl Meets World starring Cory and Topanga's daughter Riley. Boy Meets World is one my favorite sitcoms, Girl Meets World, well I am impressed but in my opinion they should make Riley be more mature than her crazy wacky shenanigans, but I am impressed they picked a wonderful actress Rowan Blanchard to play Ben Savage and Danielle Fishel's daughter.**

 **Here is my one shot of the time Riley was born and Shawn's departure.)**

One year after departing from Pennsylvania. Cory, Topanga, Eric and Shawn headed for New York City. Topanga was offered a job to become a lawyer, although she was accepted into Yale, she declined to be with Cory. As they grew to know how love can be difficult, but challenging and rewarding.

Cory and Topanga along with Shawn and Eric looked for places to stay. As they were driving around, a three story apartment came to view. This is where Cory and Topanga remained for the rest of their lives, anyways, it looked decent.

The neighborhood was great, also down stairs was Mrs. Svorski's Bakery. They got out of the car, and checked around. Topanga was to begin her new job as lawyer and attorney which would give her a high paid salary to pay the first year's rent, Cory was in the middle of finding work, and Shawn, well he specialized in taking pictures.

They walked into the building, it was luxurious than the outside. Chairs and couches made of fine leather, carpets smelled refreshed, wood made of fine fresh cut boards.

Cory rang the bell, a woman in her thirties puts down files on the desk to assistant them,"Hello! Welcome to GreenWich Apartments. My name is Marnie. How may I help you today?"

"We moved from Pittsburgh, and we're just looking around for new places because my wife was offered an amazing job as lawyer."

"Well congratulations!" shaking Topanga's hand."Welcome to New York, we just opened here in this new neighborhood, alongside a new bakery downstairs."

Eric checks around, the place definitely was new, and too quiet."This place better be noticeable because if it isn't, it'll turn into one of those Buddhist Temples of OOOOOOhhhmmmm mmy legs are killing me."

Marnie laughs at his enthusiasm. Cory, Topanga and Shawn give him a funny look. Eric raises his eyebrows, nearly a goofball, he can be smart.

Shawn claps his hands together,"Well we don't want to hang around here, why don't you show us around and may we find luck we'll find more noise upstairs."

Marnie walks from behind the counter, she unlocks the employees office to get the key that unlocks every apartment door in the building. She grabs the keys from the hook, and locks the door behind her.

"Okay, follow me." she smiles.

They follow Marnie up the stairs to the second floor. Cory and Topanga hold hands, Shawn admires the view, he takes out his camera and takes pictures of the chandelier, Eric follows behind him to photobomb Shawn's pictures.

"Eric?"

"What? If not that time I put my self in the dryer, my hair would of ended up like Cory's."

* * *

Flashback to when Cory tried to straighten his hair.

"Wasn't my fault! You got the good hair."

Eric admires his good-looking hair."Yeah, I did. Didn't I?"

* * *

Marnie leads Cory, Topanga, Shawn and Eric to room 26, she unlocks the door, and they enter the apartment.

A Sink. Dishwasher. Table with four chairs were included what would be called the kitchen. Cory and the gang stand what would be called the living room.

Three large windows bring in the view, they can see out the streets.

"This apartment has three bedrooms, one bathroom, and it includes what we see here in this kitchen, with preparations of the new construction, our new refrigerators will be coming in soon, with no extra charge."

She leads them to the bedrooms, first the master bedroom. "This room comes with a master bed, and a nightstand. Over here is a clear shot from down stairs where we can see the bakery."

Cory and Topanga admire the room, Shawn takes a picture from the window, he catches with his camera a good shot of a man juggling while balancing on a ball. Eric opens drawers to find something useful to see.

His mouth drops as if he found something useful, he takes it out. It's a sock. He frowns. "Huh, well this I can't keep as a souvenir." He puts it back in the drawer and catches up with the group.

"Here we have two bedrooms which share the same centimeters and inches. One room contains like the window in the living room, but its a little smaller."

She shows them the bathroom, a working sink, toilet, and a shower.

She brings them back to the living room,"That concludes our tour. Anyone have any questions? Would you gentlemen like me to show you other apartments down the hall."

Shawn with his camera around his neck takes up the offer,"I would like that, I'll be back soon guys. Eric, care to tag along."

"Uh Yeah, don't leave me alone. Please."

Cory frowns,"Eric, I'm your brother."

"I have a brother." he exits with Shawn and Marnie. Cory and Topanga exchange looks.

They shake it off, and laugh. They admire the apartment. It was far better than the one they first moved into for first time movers for newlyweds.

Topanga lets go of Cory's hand, she walks to the center of the living room, and admires the view from the window.

After a few seconds, Cory breaks the silence,"Well, what do you think Topanga? I think this place would be perfect to start our lives."

Topanga nods,"I thought so too, but wouldn't we rather be fond of finding a house? My salary would pay it off for the first year. Then until you find work."

Cory thought about it for a minute,"Well I kind of see the picture, its our first time in the city."

"I know Cory, now that we're married we would want to find a house to start our family, one where they can grow up playing in the backyard, our little children playing games, we don't want them to be cooked up in an apartment."

She had a point, but it'll take more than her year's salary to pay off the debt to the house which an apartment would be enough to settle, and in the future they would decide if they want to move again into a house.

"Well, when the time comes for us to have children. Let us make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" she asked.

Cory scratches his chin, and thinks carefully. He and the gang were new to the city, and the first step to adulthood was making decisions where to settle in the city.

"Well, it'll be a long time until we start a family. Tell you what, if the first year doesn't go as well as we thought of, then we can both look for a house. No questions asked."

"Your willing to do that Cory."

"Well, with your new job, and me looking for work, I think we'll do all right. Let's go find Marnie, and fill out the paperwork."

It took a long time for them to settle on a price according to Topanga's salary to pay for the first year's rent, the utilities, and money to buy food. Marnie and her boss laid down a price. They took the small piece of paper, they nodded, it definitely goes to their price.

Shawn moved in across the hall, Eric moved downstairs to be close to the employee Marnie, but she already had a boyfriend.

Cory and Topanga bought food to fill them in for a month, after Topanga started her new job as lawyer and attorney, it took her to the next level of adulthood.

Cory couldn't be more proud of Topanga, known each other since they were kids, getting past the 'No girls allowed' stage, Topanga and him understood everything about each other.

"She's my Topanga." he said.

* * *

And they did. Six months later, Topanga was doing extraordinary in her term as lawyer, going over cases. Listening to her clients story to find the inner core of peace, and place a sentence according to the judge.

Cory found work as a middle school teacher. Shawn teased him for turning into Feeny."Oh Great, we got another Feeny in the neighborhood."

"Well Feeny ain't here to give lectures anymore, he's everywhere I tell ya."

As if Feeny could hear them his voice calls as if he never left them,"Mr. Matthews. Mr. Hunter. Do good."

"Cor, I can say is this, there are plenty more than a teacher's salary, more I am making to pay my two month rent, utilities, and I gotta survive on food if you don't mind me using your refrigerator."

"All yours as long as you don't touch the pie."

"Like that."

Eric looks up as he eats the pie,"I'm sorry were you gonna eat this." pointing his fork on the pie.

* * *

Cory grades papers after his first semester of school as a seventh grade teacher, its the eighth of March,2001. As Cory finishes the last few reports to turn in to the School Board. Topanga drops her case papers and runs to the bathroom.

Topanga closes the door, lifts the lid to the toilet and begins to hurl. Cory lays his papers in his binder, and goes to check on Topanga. He knocks on the bathroom door,"Topanga. Everything all right?"

" _Bleehh_!" By the sound of that, she currently was not all right. "Don't come in here."

She flushes the toilet, and takes one step at a time to get up, the moment she moves, she gets sick again. " _Blehh!_ "

"I'll call a doctor."

She spits out the remaining vomit, and flushes the toilet again. She closes the lid, and lifts up her body, she can now sit down a little bit."I'm all right Cory, no need to call a doctor."

Cory opens the door covering his eyes."Is it safe to come in?"

Topanga smiles,"Yes, Cory. You can uncover your eyes."

Cory feels her forehead, and her cheeks."You don't have any sign of a fever." He grabs a stool and sits down next to her.

Topanga discovers something, how long has it been since her last menstrual stage?

She counts on her fingers, then calculates the last 28 days, then subtracts how long can they go until she finds out...

Cory watches as she counts her fingers."What is it Topanga?"

"I'm late."

"Late for what?" asked Cory.

"My period is six days late."

"I'm not a girl so tell me what it is because I'm a boy Topanga!" Cory panicking.

"Cory!" shaking his shoulder."I think I am pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

Topanga smiles,"We're going to have a baby." taking his hand.

It takes awhile for Cory to take the news. A baby. Topanga is going to have a baby.

"A baby." is all he can say.

"Well, let me make sure for real this time. But don't give your hopes up yet."

She was right. The next day, Topanga bought a pregnancy test. She opens the package the moment she gets home, Cory was at work so she had plenty of time before he came home.

She goes into the bathroom to take the test. The box says it'll take ten minutes to calculate. Topanga sits on the stool to wait. It's about noon, and it seems it'll take forever.

She checks her watch, only two minutes has passed, she occupies herself counting to a hundred, walking back and forth, taking a few deep breaths in as part of meditation.

She checks her watch again, 7 minutes have passed, just one more minute.

She reflects back when everyone thought she was pregnant, back when she thought she was getting fat and wanted to lose a couple of pounds. Cory told her he loves the way she is. She doesn't need to be skinny to fit in like other girls. That's what Cory loves about Topanga, to be herself, and no other girl can be ever like a Topanga.

A minute has passed, she gets from the stool, smooths her skirt, and picks up the test. The test reads.

"Positive. It's Positive."

She looks down on her tummy. "I'll be seeing you in nine months my little bundle of joy."

That night after Cory came home from work, her smile showed it all. They were going to have a baby. They called their parents, to be the first ones to know. Shawn and Eric heard the news, they were happy for both Cory and Topanga.

Shawn was the most happiest, although he and Angela were broken up, he wished nothing more to be another Cory and Topanga, to have the kind of love he wanted like theirs.

Wherever Angela was at, he hoped someday he would get one.

Not long after she was pregnant, Shawn landed a job as an assistant Photographer as well as Writer for the " _Hit The Road_ ". Shawn was a talented writer as well as Poet.

The job's salary was good pay, since Shawn was young he often wrote poems, and Mr. Feeny commented it was one of his best works.

Shawn had a story, and a destination for taking pictures, and writing the article. It would require him to travel, which he declined rapidly from time to time since all his life he grew up on the road with his Father after his mother abandoned them.

"I need to settle where I belong. When it's time for me to travel, I'll think about."

His work understood, and he stayed in New York. His writing increased as the months passed by as Topanga's pregnancy was growing.

Not long after morning sickness, her stomach grew five months later. She had a little baby bump. Cory rubbed her stomach almost everyday after leaving for work.

By her second trimester, she visited the Doctor for regular check ups. The baby was doing well, no damage to the placenta.

"Oh." Went Topanga.

"What is it Topanga?" asked the nurse.

"I felt a little bump on my stomach. Oh." grabbing her stomach. She cries in joy.

The nurse smiles, Topanga looks down at her stomach,"The baby kicked! The Baby kicked!"

"Indeed." Said the nurse."I felt the exact same way when I had my first baby."

"It's indescribable." rubbing her tummy.

The nurse scans her stomach with the ultrasound, as she scans, she discovers something on the screen."Oh, would you look at that."

The screen makes a noise coming from her stomach, Topanga looks at the monitor,"That's what the baby looks like? Amazing."

"Well, I meant the gender? Would you like to know the gender?" asked the nurse.

Topanga looks at her stomach and the monitor,"Well, I don't know. If my husband Cory were here, we would like to know together. I guess I want to be surprised."

"That's all right Dear, mostly every woman I meet wants to be surprised. Have you thought any names for the baby?"

She chuckles,"If its a boy. Elliot. If it's a girl. Riley."

The nurse gets a cloth to wipe the foam from her stomach,"Those are nice names. If I may ask, why have you chosen Elliot and Riley?"

Topanga straightens up on the chair,"Well Cory and I love the film E.T. the Extra Terrestrial. Elliot is like determined to prove anything of being innocent finding an alien. Not that there is one, well if we have a boy we want our son to be intelligent, and he's so much full of spirit to believe what he believes in."

"What about Riley?" asked the Nurse washing her hands.

"Riley." she thinks it over,"Well the name Riley was inspired by Blake Soper's rock band Rilo Kiley. Cory though of the name and put the first letter R and combined it with Iley. Riley."

"I like those names, my son's name is Riley."

"Really? What's he like?" asked Topanga.

"He's quiet like his dad, but when it comes to bedtime stories, he can't get enough of one more chapter. He's a living bookworm."

"I'm happy your a mom, I hope Cory and I make good parents when our little joy is born."

The nurse lays a hand on her stomach,"Don't worry Topanga, once you have your little baby, it all goes away. The feeling is indescribable like when our parents had us, and to think of them having grandchildren."

Topanga smiles for real, her parents including Cory's were full of joy when they had them, wonder what it'll be like when they become grandparents.

A couple weeks have gone by, regular doctor visits, the hormones, the eating habits. The emotion of worry.

Three times a night, Topanga wakes Cory to fetch her food,"Cory, I'm feeling a little hungry."

Cory checks the time on the nightstand,"Topanga its two in the morning." he said sleepily.

She shakes him again,"Cory, will you get me some pudding, and chicken soup."

"We don't have any pudding, and I'm too tired to make some soup." he turns over to sleep.

"Please Cory. For me."

Cory gets up from bed, grabs his pants from the chair, and puts them on,''Okay, I'll get you some soup."

"Thank you, and some pudding please."

"Topanga, I am not driving in the middle of the night to make some pudding."

Five minutes later, Cory pulls up to the all-night store close to the apartment. It was rather cold out, and he didn't have time to grab a coat,"Do you have any pudding?" he asked the clerk.

"We're all out, but I do have mix you can stir in a pot." he lays down the newspaper and grabs pudding mix from the shelf.

Cory heats up soup as he stirs the pudding, its three in the morning, and Topanga is craving more and more.

"I'll have remind myself to give her three meals to feel full." he mutters.

After the soup heats, he sets the pot of pudding to cool. He pours the soup in a bowl, and takes it to Topanga in a tray.

"Here's your soup, your pudding will be ready in a moment." he lays the tray on her knees, she takes the spoon from his hand, blows on it, and takes a swallow.

Mhmm, that hits the spot."

Cory exits the room to get the pudding, just as he enters the kitchen a shadow startles him."AHHH!"

"AHHH!" cried the shadow.

Cory switches on the light, it's Eric.

"ERIC! What are you doing here?"

"I got hungry and I saw this pudding. Why were you gonna eat it?"

"Yes, it's for Topanga, now give it to me." he lays out his hand for him to give him the pot. Eric spits out the pudding from his mouth onto Cory's hand.

Cory's mouth drops,"Gross! Why did you do that!?"

"Your not getting my pudding!" he runs out the door taking the pudding with him.

Cory wipes his hand with a towel,"I have got to get new locks."

"Cory! Where's my pudding?"

"Coming Topanga!

* * *

It was a few weeks before the baby was born. Topanga was to stay in bed and get some rest. Cory took time off work to tend to his pregnant wife. Eric was no longer welcome when there was food involved, the locks were changed and only Shawn had the key.

As Shawn wrote for the " _Hit The Road_ '' it became a hit so far. People were reading his article online, how amazed it brings attention from viewers across the country. New York was going to have it published in the Times. That brought good news for Shawn.

Shawn received the news by mail, and went over to Cory's to tell him the news.

He unlocked the door, and sees Cory in a rush state."Well, watch it Granny or you'll attract cats."

"No time Shawn, I have to make dinner for Topanga, and clean house."

"Well, as your cleaning, and preparing dinner, I got great news to give you."

"We'll have to talk later, Topanga is getting anxious." he cried.

"Is she all right?" feeling curious.

"She's fine, but when it comes for the hormones, the worry, the EVERYTHING! It's like I'm pregnant."

Shawn folds the letter in his pocket,"Well that's good news, anyways I got a letter saying they're going to publish my writing in the Times and on their website."

"That's nice." Cory says getting back to dinner.

"Nice. That's all you gotta say."

"Okay, really nice, I have to prepare dinner right now, would you mind taking the tray to Topanga as I clean the stove."

Shawn takes the tray and carries it to Topanga, its the beginning of December and Topanga was days away from giving birth.

She takes deep breaths in and out. In and out.

"Hey Mrs. Cory." he greets himself.

Topanga opens her eyes,"Hey Mr. Cory."

Shawn sets the tray on her knees,"How you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm all right, I finished another class of deep breaths, my coach says to practice them day and night."

Shawn smiles,"That's good. Are you excited?"

She rubs her giant belly,"I am. The results came and they said the baby may come on Christmas Day."

"Well Merry Christmas Baby Cory Baby Topanga!" patting her belly softly.

Topanga chuckles,"Oh Shawn."

"What gender are you and Cory having?"

"We decided to be surprised, the nurse wrote it down on a piece of paper three months ago. I never peeked once."

"Where is it? I want to know."

"Cory and I decided to be surprised, I want to be completely surprised."

Shawn understood her wish."Well I must be getting back. I'll see you guys."

Topanga waves goodbye and goes back to her techniques.

The next day was December 7, the snow was falling, kids went to school, Cory kept the apartment warm for Topanga and the baby.

At a quarter to 4, Cory whips up pancakes since he ran out of food in the fridge, he saves up his rainey day money in a jar to buy food for Topanga and a little for himself.

He butters and pours syrup on the pancakes, and carries them in a tray. As he prepares the finishing touch. He carries the tray real careful to not spill the orange juice.

Just as he was about to take another step, Topanga calls for him to hurry,"Cory come quick. Hurry!"

He spills the orange, he picks up the glass and sets the tray on the table, he runs real quick to the bedroom.

Topanga hangs onto her stomach,"OHH! OH!"

The door flies open, Cory tends to her need,"I'm here! I'm here."

"Cory it's time."

"Time?"

"I gotta go to the hospital. Help me up."

He helps her up,"Topanga you weren't due until two more weeks, we haven't even picked out the wall paper for the new baby room."

"If we wait longer, I might give birth right here."

"Right."

He helps her get into her shoes, and coat. The snow was falling hard, frost covered the windows, on the looks of the road, it seemed stable to drive in.

"Wait we haven't even packed clothes for the hospital." he rushes to the closet, and takes the full bundle of clothes, and packs them in a suitcase.

Topanga frowns, holding her stomach,"Cory. We're having a baby. Not going to Europe."

"Well incase, you may need something when you get out, like this one." he holds out a blue dress with blank pantyhose.

Topanga gets up, and takes out the suitcase she packed six months ago,"Cory. I have been packed for six months, and you need to calm the heck down."

"I'm just not ready. You know how hard it is being married to a Topanga."

Topanga shakes her head and chuckles,"Well ready or not, here he or she comes."

"Hallelujah!"

He takes the suitcase from her hands, and they make their way to the living room. Cory grabs his wallet and keys, just as they were out the door, Shawn steps in to give them the news.

"Guess what I have been going on for awhile?"

Cory interrupts him,"Sorry Shawn, we gotta get Topanga to the hospital, she's going into labor."

"Oh my gosh, you weren't due for two more weeks." he said to Topanga.

"Guys, so help me get in the car." she grabs their ears making them cry in pain.

"Let's go." cried Cory.

"Yeah." Shawn agrees.

They take Topanga by the hands, and they help her into the car. Topanga sits in the back seat, practicing her deep breaths. Cory sits down next to her. Shawn starts up the engine, and they drive in the falling snow.

The ride to the hospital is six blocks away. Topanga goes into another contraction. Shawn has driven in snow many times, but in New York, its the big city.

After the thirty minute ride to the hospital, they help Topanga out of the car, and she's booked into a room. Cory is left outside the room, leaving Topanga alone with the doctor and nurses.

"Let me in there, I need to be with my wife."

The head nurse stops him from passing,"I'm sorry sir, I know you want to be in there. You'll be joining her shortly, don't worry. The doctor's know what they're doing."

"Ah!" cried Topanga.

"Does that sound like they're doing their job?" asked Cory pointing his finger.

"Sir, please go sit down. It's normal for women to let out a little scream. Please." she points for him to sit down.

Cory takes a seat next to Shawn. Other men were in the waiting room, others had children with them, with balloons, teddy bears, flowers, and food.

The man next to Cory speaks up,"First Baby?" he asked.

Cory cocks his head to the side,"Yeah."

"You and me both."

Cory straightens up in his chair,"What's it like? I mean you seem so calm about it. How do you describe this feeling about our first baby?"

The man sits back in his chair, about twenty-eight years old, he shrugs it off."Well, every person is different. The feeling is indescribable, once you look into those eyes." He positions holding a baby."You instantly fall in love with them. They're a part of you that you and your wife created."

Shawn listens to the man as he tells the story about a baby, he wished if he and Angela were together he may have had the feeling. What's going to happen after the baby is born? Will it be the same as before when Cory and Topanga got married? Would they still be best friends and enjoy the feeling of seeing the baby grow up?

"I never thought about that. Thank you sir."

The man smiles.

Cory sits back in his chair now totally relaxed. The nurse sets her hand on his shoulder,"You can join her now."

Cory gets up from his chair, he looked at Shawn. He nods. "Can my friend join me, he's family."

"Of course."

Shawn gets up from his chair and follows Cory, the nurse leads them to the room Topanga is staying in. She's changed into a hospital gown, and her hair is put in a ponytail. She sleeps on her side to feel comfortable.

Cory touches her gently, she opens her eyes and smiles."Hey."

"Hey, hows our little angel doing?"

They glance at her stomach,"Our little angel is doing great, they got everything prepared."

Shawn looks around the room, a little baby table and incubator was prepared after they clean the baby, plus a small blanket, and baby cap. Shawn waves hello.

"Hey Shawn, I'm glad your here."

"Thanks. So how long will it be?"

"Quite a while. Do you know what time it is?"

"It's seven thirty." said Shawn."I'm going to go grab a bite, do you want anything?"

"Here Shawn, bring some sandwiches from the NightHawk Diner, soup, and Topanga anything?"

"Nurses say I must have what they bring me, may be some water."

"Okay, I'll be back soon." he takes the cash from Cory and hurries to bring food since it could last a while before the baby's born.

Shawn bought the food from the NightHawk Diner, before he hops in the car to drive back, he sits down on the counter stirring his coffee, and half-finished pastry.

Angela was with her Father, he was happy for her, he lost contact over the last six months, because Angela has gotten a new number, and no contact was to be made to a soldier. Shawn reflects how much he wanted to be another Cory and Topanga. Cory was his best friend, and he wouldn't do anything to hurt him.

Nothing can repair a broken heart, but sometimes doing what you love, can repair the damage, the Matthew's family were his family. Although his Father was no longer around, he had Jack, his half-brother. Jack reminded him if he would of known he had a brother, he would've hopped on a bus and come find him.

Jack was in the Peace Corps now, he was doing what he was doing. For Shawn, one thing he got out of along with Jack from their Father was,"Money doesn't make you rich. Life makes you rich."

Life was rich. Shawn had to admit to himself a baby was on the way. The baby! he thought.

He was gone for more than three hours, he pays the check, and grabs the sandwiches and cold soup. He drives back to the hospital real quick. By the time he got there, the whole family was there.

Alan, Amy, Morgan, Eric, little Joshua were all in the waiting room. Shawn manages a smile,"You all came."

Amy gets up from her chair,"Good to see you Shawn, here let me help you with that."

She takes the food from his hands, Alan shakes hands with him,"Hey, how you doing Shawn?"

"Pretty well. Sorry I was gone so long. Has the baby come?"

"No, she's resting." said Alan.

Amy puts a hand on his shoulder,"Your a part of this family Shawn, lets go deliver this food."

They walk down the hall to the room. Cory was half asleep on the chair with his hand holding Topanga's. While Shawn was gone, the contractions were 16 minutes apart, now they were down to an hour later. Topanga sleeps with the hot blanket the nurses brought in, and the monitor tracks the baby and Topanga's heart rate.

Amy shakes Cory."Oh, Hi mom. Shawnie, your back. I am starving."

He takes a sandwich out of the bag, and cobbles down. Shawn chuckles quietly, Topanga sleeps through the process. She can have a small bite of food, but only what the nurses say she can have.

Amy plants a kiss on her forehead, Topanga wakes up smiling,"Hi Mom."

Amy smiles, she sheds a small tear."What's wrong? Why are you crying?" asked Topanga.

"Mom?" asked Cory.

"Oh, I'm not really crying, its the joy of becoming a Grandma. I can't wait to meet my grandchild." She strokes Topanga's stomach where the baby lies.

"It won't be for long." said Topanga.

They all share a moment rubbing softly on her stomach, Alan did a good job hiding he was going to be a Grandpa. Morgan was complaining she is old now, because she is going to be an Aunt. Eric, he was too busy looking for hot nurses. But the nurses had duties, Eric tried to win them by saying he was going to graduate from Doctor school, but when they asked what school, he stuttered,"Umm, Doctor Nurse School."

Little Joshua was too young to understand he was going to be an Uncle, Joshua is barely three years old. Cory reads him a story to pass the time. Joshua's favorite book he brought from home was 'The Three Little Pigs'. "I like Tis' Tory." said Joshua.

Topanga smiles, she imagines reading stories to her child every night, Cory feels the same way, he looks at Topanga, they smile. Joshua hugs Cory, Cory was happy he gets to enjoy this moment with his brother, how much their kid will enjoy playing with him, but decided later how they will tell them they are Uncle and Niece.

Cory flips the page, and reads aloud softly. "Then the three little pigs lived Happily Ever After. The End."

He closes the book as Joshua has fallen asleep on Cory's shoulder, he rubs the back of his head, its barely four in the morning, his Mother was right, it's impossible to put him to bed.

Alan and Amy booked a hotel for the night, they have collected Morgan and Joshua to have a little sleep, and tells Cory to call them when it's time for Topanga to deliver the baby.

Eric has given up trying to woo nurses, Shawn has fallen asleep on the chair bed, with a gray blanket covering him. Cory takes a sip of her juice from the tray, which he decided she wouldn't mind, Topanga has been in the hospital for more than 9 hours. Its a quarter to five, when will the baby come?

"Oh! Oh!"

"What's wrong Topanga?"

"What's wrong? The contractions are seven minutes apart." She pushes a button for the nurse.

The nurse arrives two minutes later, Eric, and Shawn wake up as the nurse enters herself in the room. "Ohhhh! Another one."

The nurse checks for a heart beat on her stomach, the baby is moving rapidly, the nurse calls for backup, its time to prep her for delivery. "I need two nurses who are not on duty, and call in for midwife, and Dr. Thom."

Now widely awake, Shawn and Eric get up from their sleeping places,"What's happening?"

"If one of you are not the husband, I would like you gentlemen to wait in the waiting room, we need to prep this lady for delivery."

Shawn and Eric hug Cory for good luck. They hug Topanga and wish her luck as well."Shawn!" called Cory.

"Yeah Cor!"

"Thank you for being here, and Eric please stop eating our food, and call Mom and Dad."

"I'm on it!" They exit the room to wait in the waiting room.

* * *

It was Cory and Topanga now. She's all prepped to deliver the baby. The nurses, midwife, and Doctor are all by her side, Cory is dressed like the nurses in blue wrap, gloves, and a cover for his mouth.

He holds Topanga's hand,"It's you and me. Together."

She squeezes his hand,"You and me. And our little Angel."

They lean for a kiss, putting all their love into it, Topanga and Cory's lips separate, she starts to breathe heavily,"Okay it's time."

The doctors, and nurses get ready."Here comes another contradiction Topanga, your going to have to push on this one."

"Hold my hand Cory."

He takes her hand,"I won't let go."

"All right Topanga on the count of three. Push!"

1, 2, 3. She pushes, She pushes all her might, Cory holds onto her hand, it's as strong as a monkey's grip. Cory struggles to let go, but he promised he wouldn't.

Topanga breathes heavily, she relaxes and breathes in and out. Sweat trickles down her head, Cory wipes her head, and blows lightly to cool her.

"Good girl! Now you must push again! Count on three. One. Two. Three."

She pushes,"I can see an arm, another arm, there's the shoulders, stomach."

She gasps for more breaths, warm tears come out of her eyes, Cory wipes them away with a cloth, holding her hand as he promised."Topanga our baby is almost here."

"Oooh!" cried Topanga.

"All right Topanga, one more push, and we'll be all done." said the Doctor.

She pushes, the baby is born. They hold the baby up, Cory smiles,"Topanga. Look our baby."

The midwife carefully places the baby on Topanga's chest,"You delivered a beautiful baby girl."

"A girl." cried Topanga.

The baby cries softly, Cory was the first to speak,"Hi Riley. I'm your Daddy."

Topanga rubs her daughter's little back,"And I'm your Mommy. Hi."

Baby Riley cries softly, her fragile little body squirms on her mommy's chest. "Welcome to the world Riley." Said Cory.

The midwife takes Riley to be cleaned up, the nurses help Topanga recover, Cory holds her hand the whole time,"You, me, and Riley."

There were no words to describe the feeling,"How we doing so far Dad?" asked Topanga.

He looks at her, and at Baby Riley,"We're doing all right for starters Mom." They kiss.

Riley Matthews was born 6:00 AM, weighing 7lbs 4oz, and 21 inches long.

Topanga rests in her bed an hour after giving birth, Riley sleeps in the baby monitor bed where the blanket keeps her warm, she's been all cleaned up, she wears a diaper with the stump on her belly button. She wears a baby cap, and sucks gently on a pacifier.

Cory gently strokes her little face, Baby Riley squirms, she opens her little eyes. Cory smiles. He picks her up, holding her in his arms,"Welcome to the world Riley. I'm your Daddy, over there is your Mommy."

Riley's eyes only meet him, Cory smiles looking into her eyes."Everything has changed. I'm a Father now, with a beautiful wife," looking at Topanga."I have a daughter, everything has changed but for the better. Riley, this world is your own. You will grow up and make it your own."

She makes a baby noise, Cory chuckles,"Yeah, like that. Riley, you have us when you need us. I have already met the world, now it'll be your turn, but for now, we're your parents. Don't go running around when we get home."

She makes another baby noise,"I love you Riley." he hugs his small little baby. He gently strokes her back. Topanga opens her eyes watching Cory and Riley sharing a moment. She smiles at them, not trying to ruin the moment, Cory looks up, he brings Riley to her.

Topanga sits up in bed, taking Riley in her arms,"Oh."

"How you feeling?"asked Cory.

"Pretty sore, but I'm all right."

She gives Riley a kiss on the forehead,"Look what we brought into the world, Cory. We sure did a good job."

He chuckles,"She's got your hair, and my good looks."

Topanga laughs,"First hour of giving birth, and your making her shy."

"She's both of us."stroking Riley's small head hair,"She's headstrong like her Mother." he gives her a kiss.

"Your right on that one."

Cory asks for Shawn to come on back, the nurses lead him to the room. Topanga feeds Baby Riley baby formula in a newborn-bottle. The moment Shawn stepped into the room, his eyes couldn't believe what he saw. Cory and Topanga had a baby.

"Would you like to hold her Shawn?" asked Topanga.

"May I?" holding his hands.

"Of course." she hands him Riley very carefully, once in his arms, he sits down on a chair. Her eyes close, and her lips make almost a duck face.

Your a strange little bird, aren't you? he thought.

So this is how it feels like? he thought. She's so tiny, who knew babies are so light when they're born, so squishy, red, and so fragile. Holding Riley in my arms today, she's so lucky and grateful to have two parents like Cory and Topanga.

Tears form in his eyes, but wipes them away real quick. He does a good job hiding his emotions.

"Your gonna grow up to do good Riley."

She makes a small baby noise, Shawn manages a smile. The special moment between Riley and Shawn was gone after he handed her back to her parents. He watched as everyone got to meet and hold Riley in their arms.

Joshua managed to hold Riley as they took the picture, but quickly took her away when he thought she was a doll.

Shawn left the hospital around noon, and headed back to the apartment. As he unlocked the door, he looked down the hall where Cory and Topanga lived. He shakes his head, and closes the door.

He sits on his table for a long time, Cory and Topanga had a baby, which is normal for parents to care for a baby 24/7. He loved holding Riley today, but something was missing after he stopped holding her.

He didn't lose Cory as his best friend, but there was more than life.

Taking his father's quote of life making you rich, he calls his work about wanting him to travel for ' _Hit The Road'_. They asked him if he was sure since he declined every time. He said he was sure this time, and there was no going back on their deal.

He talks on the phone for an hour, they book him to work away from New York City, he accepts, which is going to force him to move over there since traffic is busy in the rush hours.

He accepts the move, and its done. The moving truck packs all his belongings, and furniture, he says goodbye to Marnie and thanks her for making this the best time living there.

Shawn got in his car and looks at the apartment one last time, and the windows where he can see the curtains to the Matthew's living room. He starts up the engine, and takes off. Cory and Topanga had Riley to care for, Eric would do just fine being the silly Uncle, and the Matthews' Family would always be his forever family.

Shawn takes a turn around the corner, and he was gone.

 **(A/N Shawn left NYC shortly after Riley was born. He was there all night and was the first to hold her after her parents. He went away to let go what he could of wanted when he wanted to be another Cory and Topanga, when he was together with Angela at the time.**

 **When Maya stepped in thirteen years later, Riley and Shawn got closer than ever. Not that he didn't love her, but he learned to say he was wrong to do that to Riley and her Brother August.**

 **I hoped you liked my one-shot. Watch Girl Meets World on Disney Channel, and catch up on Boy Meets World on TeenNick.**

 **Allright, read my other stories, and comment what you thought of this.)**


End file.
